Pacahtuk
The Pacahtuks (pakka-tuk) are a procyonoid species. Along with the Oex'Sunels, they are the original inhabitants of Muladoon. Notable members include Sujet Ramisk, Keerka Bergot, and Tewoon Degwesk. Physical The typical Pacahtuk has features of ring-tailed cats (not cat cats, but these things) and is about 6'1" to 6'5" (1.85m to 1.95m) in height for both sexes. They share the same long, broad, round-tipped ears as their servaline cousins. They have long tails that are usually banded, but solid colors have also been seen. They are usually slim in terms of build, but can be much heavier. Their bodily filtration systems are very efficient, giving them a ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol and leaving few options for those wishing to get a buzz. They also possess long, prehensile tongues. Their fur colors are various, and the average lifespan is 200 years. They have teeth, claws, and their long tails for natural defense, although they prefer guns to solve their combat problems. Cold climates are very uncomfortable for them. Being wet and cold can kill them faster than most species. They differ from Meadoan Ringtails mainly by genetics, size, and internal structure. The two species are completely unrelated. Culture There are 3 major cultural groups, each existing mostly in their respective nations: Cubridira, Raleficu, and Sidifoa. Amongst all of these, the cultural traditions include folk music, dance, literature, and spicy food. Motives such as business, entertainment, and exploration are all common amongst Pacahtuks. The average Pacahtuk personality is sober, prudent, and humorous. Many are fearful of ridicule. Most Pacahtuks follow the Lawful Good to Lawful Neutral moral alignments. There are many religions within the Pacahtuk sphere of influence, but the most common is Rafimyra (aka Rafism). Icana Day is a large holiday celebrated by most Pacahtuks, focusing on friendship and jokes. Ferien Day is another large one, focusing on family and feasting. The given names of both sexes commonly end with '-et', '-da', '-la', or '-ka', and surnames with '-ot', '-ine', or '-sk'. Other common letter combinations include 'oa', 'ay', 'ra', and 'cu'. Examples: Sujet Ramisk, Keerka Bergot. Their species name is commonly misspelled as Pacathuk; no 'th' exists in the name. Cuisine The food tradition and recipes for Pacahtuks are notable for the variety of flavors and ingredients, with the diverse geography and climate of their nations hosting a wide range of agricultural produce, fruits and vegetables. However, spicy food dominates, and the many different spices they use are renowned for their flavor (Seriously, don't eat their food if you have an ulcer. It is HOT). They often use shellfish, cream, and wine or brandy in their cooking as well. Alcoholic beverages are never consumed for recreation, due to the species' inability to get a buzz. Language The most common of Pacahtuk languages is Rabeilu, whose characteristic sounds include 'oa', 'aye', and 'ra'. Humans have remarked that it sounds a bit Hispanic. Technology On the government level, Pacahtuk technology is incredibly advanced, second only to the Aaltice. However, this tech is zealously guarded and does not leave the immediate vicinity of Muladoon. Basic Pacahtuk technology specializes in starship components and nigh-indestructable cookware. Government The most common forms of government in Pacahtuk society tend to follow a non-partisan democracy (party-less), demarchy (election-by-lottery), polyarchy (multiple rulers), or plutocracy (rule of the rich) system, or a mix of those. The most common law level is 2, seldom going above 3. The leaders of the significant Pacahtuk nations are as follows: President Tegeloa of Cubridira, The Three Chosens of Raleficu, and The Prosper of Sidifoa. History Pacahtuk history has been largely free of major wars over the past 200 years, with the exception of minor conflicts and the major exception of the Ra-Shi War, the latter prompting the mobilization of large portions of planetary fleets. OOC Any anthro ring-tailed cat avatar (such as the Curious Ringtail) can be used for this species, so long as it isn't a cat cat or a lemur. Category:Species Category:Procyonoid sentient species